


心之声

by zes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zes/pseuds/zes
Summary: 700+
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	心之声

听说我要结婚的消息后，他突然不再开口说话了。  
其实我也不能确定造成这种症状的根源就是我，毕竟我宣布要结婚的时候他并不在木叶，而等他回来的时候，我已经真正有了妻子。这之间还是有很漫长一段时间的，我不能保证他是在哪个环节出了问题。  
但总之，他不再开口说话了。他回来那天我去接他，非常热情地，和从前别无二致地拥抱了他，问他，你还好吗？  
他没有回答我，用藏在风衣里仅有的一只手臂拂开了我。  
我那时候没有觉得哪里不对，因为他从前对我也是这样冷淡的。问题出在那之后……  
那之后，我带他去了我的家——这也是没办法的，他在这里没有家了，不过恰好我有。我有一个全新的，装备齐全——也包括女主人——的家，所以我邀请他来住下。（当然女主人出于某些不可抗力现在并不在家）我在提供了一盒杯面后问他，要做吗？  
家里暖气打得很足，因为管道都是新装的，而他没有脱下他的风衣，更遑论妥帖的马甲和衬衣，所以他脸上微微有些发热。  
我就是在这时候发现的。他没有说话，平时的话，他会说，你的脑子里就只有这些东西吗？听起来很尖锐吧，但语气是很湿润的。  
我要说这也不能怪我，任何人在见过他后脑子里能想到的事都是要和他上床。我指的见过是像我和他那时那样，近到鼻尖几乎蹭着鼻尖，能看清他苍白的脸上的绒毛……  
还有，还有，如果你曾经拥抱过他，真正的拥抱，他流着血倒在你的怀里，像这世界上能支撑他的只有你的手臂，眼睛因为恐惧死亡和害怕疼痛而水光闪闪，小口抽着气喊你笨蛋，眼泪堆在眼角汇集成海。并且造成他这副惨兮兮的脆弱样子的原因是他替你挨了一下。换而言之，这是你赋予他的疼痛。你见过这样的他，因你而疼痛流泪的样子，你很难不想要和他上床的。

话说回来，他没有出声。我觉得很奇怪，问他，怎么了，你不想吗？  
说实话这不太可能，他不想和我做爱可能比他不再开口说话来得更奇怪。所以我轻而易举解开了他的风衣，挑开他的马甲，扒开他的衬衫。  
我在客厅的地毯上操了他。

用我操了他而不是我和他上床是因为看起来这像是我单方面胁迫他的性事。实际上他并没有抗拒我，推挡我或是阻止我撕扯他的衣服这样的行为都没有。他只是很顺从地躺在我身下，身体也在我的抚摸下发抖，十分坦诚。  
可他不说话，无论我亲吻他的脸颊，还是舔弄他残肢的断面，又或是含湿他的阴茎，他都一声不吭，只是在发抖。我只好用我那只重新塑出来的不属于我的手摸进他嘴里，他的舌头完好地缠上来，蛇一样游滑于我的指缝间。  
为什么不说话呢？我问他。他眨了眨眼睛——要多漂亮有多漂亮的眼睛，然后用尖锐的犬齿咬了我。我痛呼一声，惩戒性地夹住了他的舌头。  
中了什么术吗？病了？我继续问他，并且成功惹恼了他。他抬起一条腿搭在我背上，往自己身上压了压。

之后就是这样了，不过说到这里，再用我操了他显得不太合适，因为显然是我和他上床了。  
一开始他还很余裕，我们之间每次开头他都显得很游刃有余，就是一贯的优等生的样子。换做是七八岁的我一定厌烦死了，但现在的我很爱看，或许是知道不用多时他就会被我插得乱七八糟，连维持基本的体面和高傲都做不到，攀附着我的肩吐出很淫荡的词汇——这些下流东西还是我教他的，我说一句他跟一句，确实是悟性很高的优等生。  
所以这次也没有用很久，他就在我身下不受控地蜷缩起来，像一尾被煎熟收紧的虾，又湿又艳。然后在我继续干他的时候，他的嘴里终于漏出一声呻吟。  
这是我见到他以来听他发出的第一句声响，也不能叫话语了，那只是很浪荡的喘息，和他平时的音色不尽相同。  
不过这至少说明他不是真的哑了或是声带受了什么挫，他还是能发音的，我因此受到鼓舞，更大力地在他的小穴里抽插，企图再榨出一些别的声音。我想或许我把他干舒服了——像以往的每一次一样，操到他没有精力维持理智——的话，他就会开口胡言乱语那些我教过他的淫乱的词汇了。

很可惜，我未能如愿。除了模糊暧昧的拟声词外，他仍然没有说一句话，而后在几次高潮后累得睡了过去。那张地毯被他和我的精液搞的糟透了，我不知道该丢去哪里洗掉它——它还是新的，和这个房子里的每一件东西一样。  
正如我之前说的，家里的暖气打得很足，加上激烈的性事让他整个人身上都热乎乎的，关节泛出血色来。但我发现他睡过去之后全身的温度消散得很快，我只好搂紧他，因为衣服和地毯都是脏的，我只能用自己让他暖和起来。

停下来之后我发现周围很安静。我和他做爱的时候总是很吵闹，除了他浪叫的声音，还有我的阴茎搅进他小穴里的肉与肉纠缠的声音，他蹬腿踢到桌脚桌子移位的声音，我拍打他屁股的声音，他喊着我名字的声音，我喊着他名字的声音……  
这些声响现在回荡在我脑海里，嗡嗡地搅作一团，已经无法分拣了。因为他不说话，想象他的声音反而变得很难。容易联想起的也只是他小时候说的那些话。  
不得不说十四岁的时候他讲话真的很尖刻，不是在骂我笨蛋，就是在拐弯抹角地骂我笨蛋。  
我也不是那么笨吧，我想。不然怎么看出他其实喜欢我并察觉到我也喜欢他呢……

是这样的，虽然很奇怪，但我确实有了真正的妻子，也确实和他相爱。这应该是两条不必相交的平行线，拥有一个别人眼里的完满生活，和爱一个从小追逐的人，就像从前有人抛给过我一道二选一，我能做到全部把握。  
不过话说回来，就算到现在这一步，好像也从没互相表白过，喜欢也好，爱也好，全部都没有说出口过。总觉得不用说也可以吧，身体自然而然地吸引着对方，不知不觉就已经像现在这样纠缠地不分彼此了。  
所以爱啊什么的，不说也是可以的吧。这算是一种心意相通的省略吗？还是心照不宣的侥幸呢……  
想着这些事，我不知觉也睡了过去。

我做了梦，他也在我的梦里。这倒没什么特别的，他很常光顾我的梦境。通常作为梦的主人我命令他摆出十分淫乱的姿势，用全身每一寸皮肤取悦我的阴茎。但今天我无法顾及这些，我只想听他的声音，于是我喊他的名字。  
我看到他回过头来，张了张嘴。那口型我非常熟悉，是在骂我，笨蛋。  
但我没有听到他说这两个字的尖利的声音，取而代之的，我听见他十分柔软地，念了我的名字。  
那真的非常可爱，甚至有一些羞涩踌躇。我想听他更多的，娇软一些的声音，于是继续和他对话。  
很烦啊走开点，他的口型。而我听见的却是，再陪我一会儿。  
我不需要同伴，这些事我一个人背负就可以了。其实是，帮助我，不要真的放开我。  
他说了很多很多话，甚至比我真实听到过的还要多。我于是发现许多对话只在他表层的含义里成立，可如果我现在听到的声音才是他真实想说的，那我回以他的应答简直是真的笨蛋。  
我看到他问我，为什么？一直追赶着我，无论如何都不放手？而他真实想问的似乎也是如此。  
可我却听到我自己说，因为我是你的唯一，你是我很重要的朋友。  
住嘴啊！我想，住嘴吧！现在是说这些的时候吗？现在是回答这些词汇的时候吗？！  
但我无法控制自己，滔滔不绝地用上这样的副词，名词，去形容我们本可以用一个字来概括的关系。  
然后我又看到他说，是吗。是啊。你是我最好的朋友。  
我却听到他说，可是我A……i………

哗。

我醒了过来，他已经不在了。窗户开着，有风穿过。空气静悄得几乎没有响动，只有十一月的蝉鸣声嘶力竭。我不知道它们在哀叹什么，但我知道了我在哀叹什么。

原来如此，我从梦中收获到了启示。  
原来是这样啊！  
原来不是他不再说话，而是因为他说了，我却听不懂啊。


End file.
